


Break Point

by aroseandapen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Finals Week Stress, Fluff, Nonbinary Frisk, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen
Summary: College sucks. Unfortunately even the Ambassador of Monsters, human who freed an entire race from their underground prison, cannot escape the pull of higher education. Thankfully they have someone who can help them destress on the worst of days.





	Break Point

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this about a year ago on an rp blog, wanted to actually post it on here.

The distressed yell startled him from sleep. He jerked, eye sockets flying open as he struggled to sit up in his still drowsy state. Disoriented, Sans looked around the room, one eye glowing bright blue in preparation for a fight. What happened? Had someone broken in? Was someone hurt? Did–?

Nothing.

He was in a small room, painted blue by its previous owners and never changed, a bookcase shoved up against one wall and a desk against the other. Sitting at the desk, book balanced in their lap and a pencil in hand, was Frisk. They gazed at him with wide, apologetic eyes. From the bed, he could see angry scrawl scribbled across papers on the desk, but other than that there was nothing wrong. No danger. He was safe. Everyone was safe.

The glow in his eye died away, and he allowed it to fall close, a relieved grin taking the place of his frightened expression. “Yo, Frisk, having trouble?” he asked, rubbing at the corners of his sockets as if to brush sleep from them.

Frisk pressed their lips together, nodding.

“Sorry I woke you. Are you alright? You don’t look so good.”

Sans could imagine how he looked. Although his breathing had regulated and his eyes dimmed to small white orbs, he felt rattled. So many years had passed, and still he couldn’t shake the fear that someday it would all be reset. Not only that, but he would lose Frisk to that force that possessed them and covered them in Dust. Woken so abruptly from sleep like that, he thought for a moment that it had become reality.

It hadn’t though, so he wouldn’t bother Frisk with that. Not in the midst of studying for their finals–which apparently wasn’t going too well.

“Don’t worry about me, you just startled me is all.” When guilt began to creep into their expression, he shook his head quickly. “No need to apologize. I can just go back to sleep. Now, what’s got you so frustrated?”

“It’s–this! None of this makes sense, and it should make sense, because this is all stuff that we supposedly learned at the start of the semester, but I don’t remember a single bit of it. It’s like our professor decided to take every bit of material that we didn’t go over and he’s going to test us solely on that.” Frisk let out a small growl, threading a hand through their short hair and tugging at it.

As they went on their rant, Sans pushed up off the bed. It was Frisk’s, but from the amount of time that Sans spent napping on it while Frisk worked on their college coursework it might as well be his as well. He didn’t think he was very good company, but Frisk insisted that it was just nice to have another living soul while they were buried in a mountain of work.

Reaching the desk, he looked down at the illegible chicken scratch that were their notes, further obscured by the frustrated scribbles. He’d been planning to help them figure out whatever they were having trouble with, but that would require them to explain it to him first. The skeleton glanced over the human, taking in their appearance. Their hair, kept short about the ears, was disheveled, and they had dark bags under their eyes. Not to mention their wrinkled clothing looked as if they’d been living in that same outfit for the past week. If he thought back on it, that just might be the case, too. Studying had worn them thin, it seemed. Sans had heard that finals week was intense, but this was a whole new level of Hell.

Sans had a better idea of how he could help them.

He reached past them, allowing his knuckles to brush against theirs as he closed the notebook and pulled the book from their lap. When they looked up at him sharply, mouth open to protest, he held up a single finger to stop them.

“It’s time for a break.”

“But–,” they began, although they didn’t resist as he took their hand and urged them to their feet. “–if I don’t learn this material, I’m going to fail my final, and if I fail my final then I’ll fail class and I won’t be able to continue school.”

This was more than he’d ever heard Frisk speak before. If it wasn’t over a pile of stress, it might be a little funny. His grin grew sympathetic, leading them back to their bed. Sans didn’t answer right away, falling back onto the mattress with a bounce, pulling Frisk down with them. They fell across him, hands braced on either side of him and cheet lined with him. He felt their body heat up, a flush creeping into their cheeks, for the moment at least distracted from their studies. That did amuse him. Humans were so easy to make blush, with their blood vessels and emotional responses.

The position lasted only a moment, before Frisk shifted off of him, lying next to him instead, his arms around them and their hand curled on his chest.

“You aren’t helping yourself by stressing yourself out. Let’s take a break, and then you can get back to the material with a fresh set of eyes,” he said finally, his hands at work, rubbing small soothing circles into their back, tracing over the curve of their spine, massaging the tension from their muscles. He was breathing, though he didn’t need it for himself. In, two, three, four… Out, two, three, four… In… Out…

Eventually, Frisk began to match his breaths, whether consciously or not, and he could feel them relax under his ministrations. Good. They worked very hard, and even if they never finished college they had already done more than any human could hope to do in their lifetime. Frisk deserved to remember that, and be proud of it, and have everyone else see just that as well.

With one arm around them, he removed the other, taking their hand that rested against his rib cage. Cool bone encircled warm fingers, hard against soft, and still for both of them nothing could be more comfortable. He felt his soul pulse, just a bit brighter, a little stronger, reaching out to theirs. There was nothing more he wanted than for their souls to touch, intertwine just as their physical bodies could, inseparable.

They let out a small noise of agreement, as if they could hear his thoughts and wanted it too. He squeezed their hand, gentle and yet firm.

“Thank you, Sans.” Their voice was faint, but he could hear the emotion choked in it. It pulled at his soul.

Sans shifted, turning toward them so he could press his forehead against theirs. “No problem, Frisk. You deserve a break.” I love you, he wanted to add, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. The words wouldn’t form. Not yet.

It was alright, though. He could feel Frisk smile, their soul glowing warm and pulsing in time with his. He didn’t need to say anything. They knew already. And he knew that.

And they felt the same.


End file.
